


Whoops

by iammyownqueen



Series: quarantine drabbles [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart is Gay, Bets & Wagers, Bluepulse if you squint, Coming Out, Gambling, Other, Team Bonding, everyone knows, except Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: Everyone knows Bart is gay. The only problem is he hasn't come out to anyone yet.In which the entire team bets on the inevitable.
Series: quarantine drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP for months, and it feels good to finish it. Expect a lot more fics, because I have nothing better to do.

It all started with a covert mission that went wrong, as all proper bets did. Somehow Queen Bee slipped under the radar and nearly decimated the squad. The only reason they got out of it relatively unscathed was because Kid Flash and Batgirl were unaffected by Queen Bee’s control.

After the fact, the whole team was snickering on the sidelines as Bart scratched his head in confusion that a meta with powers based on female attraction had no effect on him whatsoever. Some of them (namely Gar and Cassie) wanted to “clear things up” for him, before Kaldur caught wind and persuaded them to leave it alone.

They did leave it alone, for the most part. They all watched subtly from the sidelines as Bart came to, and eventually made the realization for himself. The only one who seemed out of the loop on Bart’s sexuality was Jaime, who was hopeless at love, even with a piece of alien tech that could read hormones and body language.

And thus the bet began. It was all Garfield's idea, really. Six people invested in the bet, three of them knew it was happening, but decided against putting money in the pot, and four of them had no idea that the bet existed at all.

The mind link was much more intimate than speech in many ways. If you were distracted, it was easy to let fly away thoughts be broadcast without intent. Kid Flash was a frequent culprit of this, often letting his hunger get the best of him during covert ops. As such, Gar and Cassie both believed that he would accidentally come out in that way.

Tim and Virgil disagreed, believing that he would come out to the team on his own terms when he was ready.

Karen and Barbra disagreed with all of them, believing that he wouldn’t come out at all, not in the three month time limit they had set, anyway.

La’gaan knew about the bet, but just didn’t care enough to participate. Mal and Conner both thought that the bet was a bad idea, though Mal secretly agreed with Gar and Cassie. The only reason Conner knew about the bet at all was because of his super hearing. It was agreed that the senior members would be kept out of the loop, mainly out of fear that they would make them stop. While Conner was not  _ pleased _ with their antics, he didn’t try to stop them. He did, however, give them a strong warning not to let it affect team relationships.

Jaime wasn’t in on the bet because he had no clue that Bart liked guys at all. In fact, he had even made comments in an attempt to get him to notice a few women at one point. A fact with Gar found particularly hilarious.

A month went by and nothing happened. They added more money in the pot, plus personal favors and promises that no one intended to keep. The second month went by and the four betting he would come out in some way or another started to get nervous. Meanwhile, Karen and Barbra were very pleased, as it seemed they were going to win.

Virgil invested too much money in this stupid bet to lose, so he tried to subtly tempt Bart into coming out, which resulted in nothing but a very confused and suspicious Bart, and many snickers and side glances from the rest of the team.

More time passed, and the three month deadline became the three day deadline. It was becoming clear that Barbra and Karen were going to be victorious, and everyone was losing hope to the contrary.

On the two day mark, they had a massive covert op, involving every member of the team. They had Intel of a massive underground science lab that was experimenting in meta human genes and geomorphs, much like how Cadmus started out. The mission was surveillance first, and then, if needed, a complete take down.

Kid Flash had been in Beta squad, tasked with Robin and Static in gathering all of the security footage that they had on file. Robin was doing the actual hacking and downloading, while he and Virgil had mostly done their task already, clearing the path and keeping watch.

And he  _ was  _ keeping watch. Mostly. But it was taking sooo looooong, and nothing else was happening, so he found that his eyes wandered more than once to the multiple computer screens as Robin downloaded all of the necessary information. Then he caught sight of a rather attractive scientist.

_ Wow, I’m gay,  _ he thought to himself.

Except his thirst thought was louder than he meant it to be. And the entire team had heard it. And they all reacted at once.

_ What? No!  _ Karen exclaimed.

_ Yass. _ Cassie's voice rang through his mind

_ I was already out,  _ Virgil said.

_ I was never in, _ Mal said. 

_ Me and Cassie take the pot!  _ Gar said excitedly.

_ Pot? What pot? What is going on?  _ This was  _ not _ how Bart had planned on coming out.

_ Can we please focus on the mission and sort the rest out later? _ Superboy’s voice rang the clearest and loudest in the mind link, commanding silence and respect. 

_ I’m so confused,  _ Artemis said in the mind link.  _ What is going on? _

_ I believe there has been a betting pool at Kid Flashes expense, which I do not need to remind you all, is completely inappropriate and disrespectful.  _ Kaldur’s disappointed lecture made everyone squirm.  _ Everyone involved will be dealt with  _ after  _ the mission is completed. Is that clear? _

There was a chorus of  _ yes _ and the mind link became quiet, except for mission updates. A few moments passed before Bart got past his initial shock, and got the nerve to ask what had been bothering him.

_ Did.. everyone know? _

There was a chorus of  _ yep, yeah,  _ and  _ pretty much. _

_ Queen Bee pretty much made that clear,  _ Gar said.

_ I didn’t know!  _ came Jaime’s strangled response.

That made Bart feel a little better, at least.

That was the end of the conversation, until they all climbed into the bio ship at the end of the mission, and verbal conversations could commence.

“Do you guys think the Flash knows?” Bart asked shyly.

“Most likely,” Tim said with confidence.

“Probably,” Gar said.

_ Okay… He was probably going to have to address that sooner rather than later. _

“We won’t say anything.  _ Will we? _ ” M'gann said with a glare to everyone in the bio ship.

“We’re sorry,” Gar said. “We didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured, it was a stupid idea.”

“No,” Bart said. “I don’t mind, it just… wasn’t what I pictured.”

The ride was long, but it was better, because Kaldur decided not to lecture anyone, at Bart’s insistence.

At the end of the day, Bart ended up coming out to his entire team, which ended up being much easier with the revelation that they already  _ knew.  _ Plus, Cassie and Gar decided to split the pot evenly with him, “for being a good sport,” Gar had claimed. He ended up with $60 for thinking that a scientist was hot.

The only downside was that Karen and Barbra were ticked off at him.

“ _ Two days, _ Allen.” Babs said. “ _ Two days  _ and I would have won the pot. It’s all your fault,” she teased.

He grinned. “Technically, it was the hot scientist's fault.”

“At least you got sixty bucks from it,” Karen pointed out. “We got nothing.”

“You got sixty bucks from what?” His grandfather said, appearing out of nowhere.

“Oh, nothing,” Bart said with a small smile. “Just a gamble that turned out in my favor.”

“Alright,” Flash said. “Maybe no more gambling though, sometimes it’s not worth it”

“Eventually,” he said. “I still have a few more bets to win, though.” he said, winking at Karen, who smiled knowingly.

“Just be careful, alright?”

“Will do Gramps,” he said with a grin. “Will do.”


End file.
